Sins of the Father
by SapphireQuill'sFic
Summary: Coming Home series, story II: When Draco's past and present collide, Liberty Avenue might never be the same. Harry Potter/Queer as Folk US. WIP
1. Chapter One

_Coming Home II_

**Sins of the Father**

I don't own anything; it's the property of JKR, Raincoast, RTD, Cowlip, Showtime, et al.

I first came across the golem as I've used it in this chapter in a gorgeous fantasy novel called _Tigana_, written by Guy Gavriel Kay.

Warnings for this story: slash, of course, language, adult themes.

To get the timeline to match up, I moved the Potter-verse up about four years so that it coincides with the world of _QaF_ rather than the reverse (see _FoL_ I if you care to know why).

Other than that, this should be HP canon-compliant until early in_ HBP_, except that Lucius escaped being captured at the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

This is the sequel to _Familiarization of Liberty_. _FoL_ is set in the second season and deals with Draco's arrival in the _Queer as Folk_ 'verse. It is complete. Eventually, I will be posting intermittent scenes of the between years (almost bonus/deleted extras, really), either as additional chapters or as its own story.

_Sins of the Father_ takes place a couple of years after the finale, meaning there are spoilers for the full series. Please, please, if you haven't seen the show to that point, go and watch it – in Canada, for example, Showcase-ca has the episodes online – or read the televisionwithoutpity-com recaps (but these are beautiful, beautiful men who are very, very talented actors, and I recommend watching as much as you can). It's also well after the books (though I don't know yet how canon-compliant it will be). Forewarned is fore-armed.

**The most important warning, however, is this: I'm evil.** Not only is this the only chapter of this story that I've completed, _I don't have an outline or even a proper plot._ As such, I can not hazard even a guess as to when the next chapter will go up. I wouldn't have posted it at all except that I promised myself that I'd publish something each month in 2009, and this is the only thing I have on hand that is complete.

Suggestions, in addition to reviews and constructive criticism, would be heartily welcomed.

Originally posted: 30 Juin 2009

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

Draco was heading to the kitchen for breakfast – _lunch_, he amended with a look at the clock – when the owl appeared.

_D,_

_Help! I need you to spring me for a couple of days, A.S.A.P. PLEASE!_

_Your bestest almost sister,_

_M_

Perplexed, he stared at the note. That was... Unusual. Molly had taken to the magical world like a Niffler to a diamond mine, and they often had to coax her to return for the holidays. She had, in fact, been offered the opportunity to come home for the week, to see Justin's show and to spend the makeshift holiday with the family, but she'd chosen to stay at school.

Draco tried to reach Jennifer, but, just as he'd feared, her cell was off. Brian had offered to pay for their flights as he had Lindsay's and Melanie's but they'd wanted to stop in Allentown to see Tucker's parents en route. She and Tucker would be on the road now, and she didn't like the distraction of incoming calls.

He read the note again. Molly was a good kid, not likely to make a request like this on a whim, so he headed for the Floo connection.

When Molly had started at Salem Academy, they'd been living at the condo, and, without access to the Floo network, there had been challenges communicating discretely with the wizarding world. By her second year, Justin was headed to New York for the foreseeable future, and Tucker was living in the townhouse with Jennifer, so Draco moved into the country house. It was an arrangement that worked out for all parties: Brian didn't have to admit that he didn't want to sell or lease the house to strangers, it was an environment in which Draco felt comfortable, and they could incorporate a few magical accoutrements without fear that they would accidentally be discovered.

Jen had accepted her daughter's lifestyle as she had her son's, but Draco was more comfortable with magic and a magical being himself, so he handled most of the long distance exchanges. Because a wizard was listed as an 'official' contact, he was able to include a few amenities reserved for wizarding households, like the Floo connection he was using to contact Molly's school.

Fortunately, Headmistress Kennedy was in her office, and he was able to make his pitch to her directly. "There's a family celebration this weekend," he explained once they'd dispensed with the pleasantries, "and we weren't planning to disrupt her studies. We've just received word that unexpected guests will be able to attend, however, and we'd like Molly to be here." He was prepared to justify the request, having invented a long-lost cousin, but she interrupted – "Of course, Mr. Taylor" – and asked one of the portraits to summon Molly.

Draco gaped, bewildered at the surprisingly accommodating response. When they'd requested that Molly be sent home for Justin and Brian's wedding, it had taken Draco the better part of an hour to convince her that Molly's presence was necessary, despite the day of classes she would miss. When the headmistress had learned that the ceremony had been canceled at what should have been the rehearsal dinner, Draco had been subjected to a lecture twice as long on the seriousness of interrupting Molly's education, and she'd suggested that perhaps their family should take commitments more seriously in the future.

When Headmistress Kennedy turned back to the fireplace, Draco nearly recoiled at the eager look on her face. The only thing she liked better than lecturing was gossiping, and Draco was not in the mood to humour her. "Perhaps you could send her through when she's ready?" he asked before she could speak. She looked crestfallen for a moment, then frighteningly sympathetic. "Of course. You must be terribly busy with preparations. Please give our regards to Mr. Taylor and his– friend."

Draco didn't dignify that with more than a non-committal noise, wondering why the headmistress was concerned with the brother and partner of one of her students – neither of whom she'd met, both of whom were Muggles – rather than Jen, whom she'd spoken with several times. If she'd meant Craig, that would have been even more bizarre, since it had been clear from the beginning that he was uninvolved in Molly's education: they'd had to have him Obliviated, he'd been so furious when he learned of her abilities.

Waiting by the Floo, he hoped Molly would hurry because he was starving. He thought longingly of house elves. _Housekeepers are just not the same, even when they don't have the weekend off_.

Molly must have been very confident that her plea would be successful because she appeared in moments – a short enough amount of time that Draco knew she must have been loitering nearby.

"Finally!" She greeted him with a hug. "Are Justin and Brian ok?"

"Of course." Holding her, he could feel her practically vibrating with an air of suppressed panic. "Molly, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. "No– it's not– I just saw the article and– I just– I mean– I know how it was before and– "

Clearly, her explanation was going to be neither brief nor coherent, so Draco shepherded her to the kitchen.

Brian and Gus were there, finishing breakfast. Excited to see one of the few family members close to his age, Gus greeted Molly enthusiastically, and Brian looked inquiringly at Draco over their heads. Draco shrugged, which irritated Brian more than anything else, but before the other man could deliver a scathing remark, Molly grabbed him in an awkward, tighter than usual hug.

Brian's expression morphed from curiosity to concern, and he hugged her back just as tightly. Draco noticed that Molly seemed comforted by the contact; they didn't see each other often, but like Daphne and Jen, she had eventually fallen for the Kinney charm and seemed to believe almost subconsciously that he could fix anything.

Brian convinced Gus to watch T.V. in the entertainment room – a feat, since he'd been promised a visit to the stables, but Brian assured him that it was possible to have Astropuffs, cartoons, and horses in the same morning. Gus scampered off looking rather like he'd learned that Father Christmas had come early.

While they debated, Draco grabbed a couple of muffins and a box of cereal that _wasn't_ a thinly disguised dessert in case Molly had developed taste buds in the last two months and put them on the table. He settled into a chair and urged Molly to do the same.

They'd just gotten settled when Justin and Daphne arrived.

As usual, Brian and Justin fused together the moment Justin entered the room, and it was several minutes before they separated enough to speak, so it was Daphne who explained that Justin had taken an earlier flight and called her to drive him out to the house.

Draco nodded at Daphne in acknowledgment and greeting, but he chose not to join her discussion with Molly – if you could call it that, given Molly's monosyllabic responses.

As a boy in his father's study, Draco had found a ritual that would create a golem, a caricature of a human through which the creator could channel his emotions, allowing, in essence, a perfect poker face if the golem was not in view. In a way, Draco had always thought of Daphne as Justin's golem. Not that his cousin wasn't easy to read – he was an open book usually. But those emotions that he couldn't admit to feeling – when he was upset about Brian's tricking, when he needed confidence in Brian's love for him, when he resented Draco's presence in the family – those Daphne felt for him. It came from Daphne being Justin's closest confidant besides Brian, of course, but Draco was stuck with the image nonetheless. It made it difficult for Draco to feel comfortable with her.

When Brian and Justin finally separated, Justin was surprised to see his sister. "I thought you were going to stay at school this weekend; that's why you couldn't make it to my show." Draco heard the hurt in his voice, though Justin tried to hide it, and he could tell that Molly had, too. She stood there, frozen. Her eyes welled with tears, and she looked mutely from Draco to Justin to Brian and back again.

It was Daphne who broke the silence. "I'm going to go take a walk," she said, giving Molly a quick hug as she did. "You can come and get me when you're done, or if I'm needed."

Justin nodded, but he kept his eyes on his sister, who was making a valiant effort to keep from crying.

"Maybe you could take Gus out to see the horses?" Brian suggested. "I don't think the television will keep him entertained for long."

They sat at the table, and Draco opened the discussion with the only piece of concrete information that he'd obtained from her rambling when she'd arrived. "What did you see in the paper?"

Molly turned to him in wide-eyed panic, and Draco realized it wasn't a fear of speaking about magic in front of Daphne that had kept her silent, at least, not entirely.

"Molly, whatever it it, it'll be okay," Justin assured her.

She looked at him and back to Brian again, then pulled _The Salem WitchHunt_ out of her bag and handed it to Justin.

Recognizing the lurid pink magazine, Draco rolled his eyes. "You're worked up about something in that rag?" he scoffed.

Rather than attempting to defend herself, Molly watched her brother.

"Hey! That's my show last night!"

Brian grabbed the magazine from Justin. Molly tried to intercept him but was unsuccessful.

When he saw the picture on the cover, Brian laughed. "I think you can do better if you're looking for a mini-me."

"Don't be mean." Justin slapped his arm. "He's a nice guy."

Draco couldn't help but notice the slight flush, and he knew Brian hadn't either.

Brian refused to give back the magazine, flipping quickly to the article, so Justin got up to read over Brian's shoulder. "Long-time lover? Clandestine affair?" Justin's tone rose with incredulity. "We only met last night!"

Molly looked confused and nervous, and Draco realized she'd been scared that their relationship would suffer because of the accusations in the magazine. "It's okay." he mouthed reassuringly. Neither Brian nor Justin were so crass as to bring tricks to family events and were discrete if picking them up there, and Molly was not old enough to go to places where their tricking would be obvious, especially when she went to school out of state, so Molly was unaware of the more unconventional aspects of their relationship.

"What the hell's a Boy Who Lived?"

Draco felt the bottom of his stomach land somewhere near his toes. "What?"

"I met this guy at the show last night." Justin handed over the magazine. "It seems he's a wizard called the Boy Who Lived."

Draco took the magazine gingerly, not wanting to see it, but there it was. Standing in front of the painting that Draco hated was Justin, gesturing with his wine glass, and the man Draco never expected to see again laughing in reply.

He heard Molly rambling, though he couldn't make out her words. He assumed she was explaining the legend, which he didn't need to hear since he'd lived a good portion of it.

Eventually, he realized the room was silent, and he looked up to find all three of them staring at him, Molly with confusion, Justin with concern, and Brian with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked, hoping to bluff his way thought this, but knowing he was unlikely to manage it.

"You seemed awfully absorbed," Brian said smugly.

Justin had moved to the arm of Brian's chair, and they had their arms around each other. Molly seemed to be reassured by this behaviour.

"Just considering the ramifications." Brian looked like he was considering calling Draco's bluff, and Draco knew he needed to divert Brian's train of thought, quickly. "You're fortunate that Potter's in favour at present. You don't want to know what would be done to you if they'd gone off him again. His fans are more fickle than Drew Boyd's."

His ploy was largely unsuccessful: Brian simply smirked and Justin's concern morphed into suspicion. Molly, however, was indignant. "That's not true! Everyone agrees he's wonderful!" She turned expectantly to Justin. "What's he really like?"

Justin shrugged. "He's nice. Normal. Hadn't been in an art gallery before in his life. He came in looking like a deer in headlights and nearly bolted, wandered a bit, ended up in front of that painting – which he liked very much."

Brian and Draco both rolled their eyes, if for different reasons.

"We talked for a bit, and since that one wasn't for sale, I suggested that he might like one of the early sketches, so we went back to the studio."

Justin paused there, and Brian prompted him: "And after you... showed him your etchings?"

He shrugged. "It was late, we crashed, and in the morning he left and I went to the airport."

"I bet the reporter followed you, and that's why she thought you were having an affair," Molly said indignantly, taking back the magazine to glare at the author's smugly smiling picture. Doing so, she missed Justin's blush and Brian's amused tightening of the arm that was wrapped the other man. Draco ignored his own stomach's clenching.

Draco's cell rang, and he realized the larger, more pressing issue. The ring tone was the one designating an unauthorized attempt on the Floo. He silenced it but didn't put the phone away; it would be ringing again very shortly. "This is going to be a problem."

Before anyone could reply, both his and Brian's cells rang simultaneously, the tone indicating an attempt on the wards.

"Shit," Brian said, heading for the front hall.

"What?"

Brain was back before anyone caught up with him. "Daniel's right. There's a crowd of people looking for a costume party in front of the house."

"Shit." Draco repeated. "When Molly asked to be sprung, she didn't say why, so I told the headmistress that we were having a family celebration this weekend, and we thought it important that Molly be here because we'd received word that unexpected guests would be attending." There were blank stares from his cousins, but it looked like Brian had figured it out. "She said, 'Give my best to Mr. Taylor and his friend.'"

"They think this Boy Who Lived is here."

Draco nodded. "And this is just the tip of the iceberg. The wizarding world makes Muggle paparazzi look staid and apathetic. We don't have the security capable of handling this."

"So who do we call–Floo–to fix that?" Brian asked, obviously disgruntled to discover their security was inadequate, despite the fact that he'd installed a system four times as sophisticated as that any other Muggle-born attending Salem Academy.

"I'll call an Auror to deal with the wizards at the gate, but that won't hold them off for long. This will turn into a circus quickly. I don't know who to trust locally with something of this magnitude; any companies I'm familiar with are too far away. I hate to say this, but our best bet is Potter himself." To Justin, he added seriously, "Do you know how to reach him?"

"No." For the first time since the beginning of the discussion, Justin looked uncomfortable. "He has my number, though. He's supposed to contact me about shipping some pieces once he settles in one spot. He said he'd been traveling, but," he gestured at the magazine, "I suppose he just needs to figure out how to accept a Muggle delivery."

Resigned, Draco sighed. "I can get word to him." He waved off Molly's look of disbelief. "We know some mutual people. But it's going to be obvious that you have knowledge of and contact with the wizarding world. He... may not react well."

"He'll think it's a set up," Brian said bluntly.

_At best_. Draco nodded.

"Will he help?"

Before Molly could rhapsodize, Draco snorted. "He'll help. He's nobility personified. That and his guilt complex is bigger than Brian's lay list." He ignored Molly's squawk of protest; it didn't matter whether her indignation was on Brian's behalf or Potter's. "He just might be less than pleasant about it."

"Warning taken. But we don't have any other choice." There was a hint of question in Brian's reply, so Draco shook his head. "Potter's the best," he said simply. "The strongest wizard living, possibly in history." To Justin, he added, "You found yourself another fucking superhero."

"What do I say when he calls?" Justin asked. "He knows– " he paused slightly, looking at Molly, "the obvious reason – is impossible."

"Tell him the truth: after seeing the article, you're worried about the security of the house. He'll come running. I'll Floo Auror Smith and try to send a message to Potter. Molly, would you mind going to the stables and bringing Gus and Daphne back to the house? The yard should be secure, but I'd hate for them to be spotted and discover I'm wrong about that or have them accidentally wander outside the wards." She nodded and left. Draco turned to Brian and Justin. "You have about ten minutes for your reunion, but, Justin, make sure you answer your cell if Potter calls."

* * *

Draco Flooed the Auror who'd coordinated the security at the house when they'd established it as Molly's principle contact. She'd have to bring in a team to deal with the mess outside, of course, but she knew Molly, which meant Draco could send her to identify if any of the Muggle witnesses should not be Obliviated to the point that they forgot they had planned to visit the house. Mel and Lindsay had flown down with the children especially to celebrate Canadian Thanksgiving (they'd promised Deb all major holidays, but the children had school in November), so everyone would be very upset if they forgot to attend. Fortunately, the Marcus-Petersons, the Novotny-Bruckners, the Novotny-Horvaths and the rest of the motley crew weren't planning to arrive for a while yet. More than one of them had been Obliviated previously, which would also complicate matters for the Aurors, given the dangers of repeated Memory Charms.

Auror Smith had confirmed she'd be there as soon as she could, and Draco broke the connection, just as Brian entered the room. Draco realized that it had been too much to hope that he'd be alone for his next Floo call. Brian, of course, wouldn't be leaving until he got some answers, but Draco knew from years of dealing with the man on both personal and professional levels that he understood discretion.

Draco found the container of International Floo powder that he kept, just in case. In his more sardonic moments, he likened it to an unopened bottle of alcohol in an alcoholic's cupboard. "Tonks residence, London, England."

The Floo opened for him, which was a relief.

A young boy seemed to be the sole occupant of the room, so Draco asked to speak with Andromeda Tonks.

"She's not here." The boy's hair was a shade of purple not usually found in nature, and it was easy to guess who he was. Draco found himself smiling before he could help it. "Is your mother there?"

"No," he answered matter-of-factly, "she's in Heben with Daddy and Grandpa."

Draco closed eyes while he absorbed that and felt a hand on shoulder, squeezing gently. "Do you know where your grandmother is?" _Please let her be alright_, Draco thought.

"She's having tea with Grey Aunt Narci in the garden. I can get her for you."

"Wait!" He'd feared so many fates for his mother – death or Azkaban being the most likely – that the news that she was taking tea was a shock. A pleasant one, certainly, but he was barely prepared to speak with Andromeda; he was not ready to talk to his mother.

"Can you take a message?"

"Of course!" the boy replied indignantly, "I'm five."

"Of course you are. How silly of me." A grave insult, underestimating the capabilities of a child that age – Gus had gone through that phase recently and J.R., though they saw her less. "Could you please tell her that Harry needs to call Justin right away? It's very important. Can you repeat that back to me?"

He nodded but said, "Harry's my godfather. He has a telephone. It's blue."

Knowing how Gus and J.R. jumped subjects, Draco tried very hard to hold his impatience. "That's good. Can you repeat the message for me, please?"

"Harry hasta call Jussin. It's 'port– " There was a noise coming from the entrance to the room, and the boy leaped from the Floo. When Draco identified the voice calling for Teddy, he recoiled, pulling out of the fireplace and terminating the connection.

"We'll know shortly if that was enough."

"And if it's not?"

"We'll try someone else." Molly's trivia would probably include a work address for Granger or the Weaselette.

Eventually he had to turn around, and when he did, he found himself facing Brian's piercing stare. "Who's Andromeda Tonks?"

Knowing that he didn't have long before his past became public knowledge, Draco decided to answer. "My aunt." Brian had heard the conversation, and he was a bright man. If "Grandma" was Draco's aunt, he'd be able to make an educated guess as to who Great-Aunt Narci was.


	2. Chapter Two

_Coming Home II_

**Sins of the Father**

I don't own anything; it's the property of JKR, Raincoast, RTD, Cowlip, Showtime, et al.

Warnings for this story: slash, of course, language, adult themes. See the first chapter for additional warnings.

**The most important warning, however, is this: I'm evil.** _I still don't have an outline or even a proper plot._ As such, I can not hazard even a guess as to when the next chapter will go up

Suggestions, in addition to reviews and constructive criticism, would be heartily welcomed.

Originally posted: 15 March 2010

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Justin had his cell phone open and at his ear before the first ring finished. "Hello?"

"What the hell did you think you were doing, talking to my godson?"

_Ah_, sighed Draco, _the dulcet tones of Saint Potter the Self-Righteous. _Not _something I've missed._

After several minutes of Justin trying unsuccessfully to get a word in edgewise, Draco took the phone, his accent thickening unconsciously. "As much as I've always enjoyed listening to you make an arse of yourself, Potter, there are more pressing concerns at present. Call after you've had a look at this morning's issue of _The Salem WitchHunt_." Without waiting for a reply, Draco hung up. Molly looked ready to cry; the others looked amused.

"When he calls back, give him the Floo address. I'll go key him in." He handed the phone back to Justin and left the room.

Unsurprisingly, Molly followed a few moments later. "I can't believe you yelled at Harry Potter."

"I always have done," he replied, knowing Molly wouldn't be able to resist that.

"You know _Harry Potter_!"

"We were at Hogwarts together for five years in the same form. We didn't get along." _Understatement of the century_.

"Didn't get along like Mel and Brian or like Justin and Tuck?"

It spoke to her maturity that she could differentiate between the usually somewhat-friendly bickering between Brian and Melanie and the tension that lingered but was generally ignored between Justin and their mother's boyfriend. Neither came close to the level of animosity that had existed between Potter and Malfoy, however.

"More like Brian and your father." The parallel wasn't quite accurate, but it was indicative of the severity of the differences that had been between them.

Molly stared at him in disbelief. "But _why_?"

"Because I wasn't as smart as you and Justin, and I believed my father when he said nasty, bigoted things about other people."

The Floo activated before Molly had a chance to respond, and Draco fervently hoped it was Auror Smith. He'd rather not have his first meeting with Potter in years in front of witnesses.

Luck was with him — _it was due_, he supposed — and he briefed the Auror while Molly ran for a jacket.

As quickly as he could, Draco ushered them out to the grounds to deal with the trespassers. The Floo flared only moments after, as if underscoring exactly how lucky he was.

Lucky, but not prepared.

He looked the same. A little older, of course, but just as determined, just as wary, just as _weary_ as he had the year before Draco had left. They stared for a few moments; Draco wondered what he was thinking. It was Potter who broke the silence.

"Malfoy," he said with enough disbelief that it was nearly a question.

"Don't call me that," Draco said curtly, "not here. My name is Daniel Taylor, and Justin is my cousin." Potter nodded, assuming, Draco knew, that it was all part of the cover story, but he let the assumption stand. They had more than enough to deal with without adding the distraction of Draco's past. "And as a result, we have a crowd building outside."

Potter took a deep breath, but rather than take the bait as he would have when they were in school, he exhaled slowly. "What sort of security for you have — magical or Muggle?" He asked calmly. "What precautions have you taken?"

Draco explained security systems they had in place and that he'd called for Auror Smith. "She's on the perimeter now." He was about to suggest that they join her, but Potter interrupted.

"I didn't think— I mean— Justin didn't know—"

It was hard to describe how he felt, hearing Potter refer to his cousin as 'Justin' while Draco hadn't been addressed as anything but 'Malfoy,' but Draco's tone held more bitterness than he would have liked when he finished Potter's thought: "You thought because he didn't know who you were we had no contact with the wizarding word? Different side of the ocean, Golden Boy." He didn't wait for Potter's response but left the room abruptly, knowing Potter would follow.

Heading out to the grounds, Draco dearly wished he could introduce Potter to Auror Smith and let them evaluate the wards while he retreated far away — to his room at the least, but preferably back to Pittsburgh or even South Asia. Unfortunately, there was one rather significant problem with that plan: Brian Kinney had trust issues.

If it had anything to do with his house, his business, or his community, Brian needed to know what was going on. When it had to do with his chosen family, his partner, his son, he had to be in control. This was not only going to affect the people he cared about, it was about their safety, and Draco was the closest thing Brian had to a knowledgeable expert who could make sure it was done properly. That Brian couldn't do something as important as this by himself was going to make him difficult at best. If Draco were to bail, he'd be looking for a new home, a new job, and a new life — and the latter would probably have to be suited to a non-corporeal form.

Potter caught up with Draco not far down the driveway, but he didn't pick up the thread of conversation, for which Draco was grateful.

Fortunately, too, the throng of people at the gate had been disbursed: Draco didn't want to witness their reactions if they'd actually seen the Boy Who Lived. Molly and Auror Smith were bad enough, though they at least tried to temper their reaction to a celebrity of Harry's iconic status. Draco suppressed a shudder as he imagined Lucius Malfoy's reaction if he had been there to witness his niece fangirling over Harry Potter.

She seemed to recognize what she was doing before long and got very quiet — unusual behaviour for his confident, opinionated, feisty cousin. Potter seemed to recognize the reason for her behaviour, however, and made an effort to include her; Draco had to give him points for that.

After the introductory pleasantries, the four of them completed the circuit of the perimeter. Potter, to Draco's utter lack of surprise, was well-versed in matters of security, and he and Auror Smith were soon involved in a technical discussion of the wards. Draco was smugly satisfied to note that Potter seemed impressed with their level of Magical protection.

Choosing not to participate to the discussion himself, Draco himself held back a bit from the group, though he listened far more carefully than it would have appeared to a casual observer. Aside from helping Molly with her summer reading, he hadn't had a conversation about magical theory in quite some time, and none above his level of comprehension since he'd left England. As a result, he was dealing with some very difficult emotions in addition to the surfeit of information.

Living primarily as a Muggle, he was usually able to ignore the gaps in his magical education, but his lack of post O.W.L. instruction left him unable to follow the theory.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he'd done instead; he certainly was not: he'd worked hard and done well, graduating with a pretty decent GPA from a very demanding program without anything that could be considered a traditional educational foundation.

But he first non-squib in generations — eight on the Black's side, thirteen on the Malfoy's — not to take his N.E.W.T.s.

He resented that. Much of the Malfoy tradition he was happy to lose, but it wasn't _all_ bad. Besides which, he'd liked studying magic, he'd been good at it, and he resented that he'd had to give that up. Even more so that it was his father's actions that had forced him to leave.

That he was being confronted with his inadequacies in being unable to follow _Potter_ of all people added bitterness to the shame he was feeling.

Fortunately, Molly was there, asking questions that Potter and Smith answered patiently, clearly, and in enough detail that, coupled with his knowledge of the wards at Malfoy Manor, Draco was able to piece together a likely solution scenario. Unfortunately, he wasn't happy with it.

"The wards won't last more than a couple of days under the current stress," Auror Smith concluded as they returned to the point where she and Molly had begun their examination of the wards. She turned to Potter as though she expected him to reply, but he was preoccupied, staring intently at the house.

"I'll forward a list of names of security firms to you and increase patrols in the area," she advised Draco, "But that's all I can suggest. There are other spells, ones which are traditionally used on Pureblood estates. They aren't _technically_ illegal, but as an Auror, I'm not permitted to discuss them." Potter had returned his attention to the discussion in time to receive her pointed look, one which Draco thought was odd, since the Potter's ancestral home had been destroyed during Voldemort's first rise.

Having regained Potter's attention, Auror Smith, claiming a pressing appointment, took her leave and Apparated before they returned to the house.

Draco refrained from mentioning that she could have left half an hour earlier if she'd foregone the opportunity to discuss recent innovations in defensive theory with Potter, as they'd moved beyond anything relevant to the Taylor-Kinney household ten minutes into their discussion. He and Auror Smith were both aware — and Molly and Potter had to suspect — that she was making an excuse not to have to speak with Brian.

Meetings between the two of them rarely went well.

Draco also knew better than to suggest that the extreme similarity of some of their characteristics — namely a need to control and the expectation of being the smartest person in the room — was to blame.

After she left, Draco was not surprised when Potter, with another evaluating look at the house, offered to cast a boost on the wards, if Molly would help. Draco knew he'd assumed that the wards had used Justin as the blood focus — with magical sibling, whether he was a squib or Molly a Muggleborn, he'd have to have enough latent magic to act as a focus for the wards. Molly was excited, though Draco was pleased to note she remembered to check with him before agreeing, and he didn't have the heart to refuse. Potter cast, and Draco didn't have to check to know that he took just enough power from her to allow the wards to identify a blood relative. It was a technique used primarily when the heir to an estate was was too young to perform the spells or to tie a spouse or other non-blood relative to the wards. Potter had added himself to the ward structure while he was at it, Draco was certain.

If Draco had guessed correctly, what he was planning would require it.

They returned to the house, and Molly heard Jennifer and Tucker in the kitchen and took off to update them, so it was just Potter and Draco who entered Brian's office, where Draco knew the other man would be waiting.

* * *

Brian was sitting at his desk in the study, notes on the Brown Athletics campaign in hand, but he spent less time looking at the papers he held than he did staring out the window at something he couldn't see.

Magic.

He'd been far more comfortable when he hadn't believed it existed. Hell, most of the time, thanks to the restrictions on performing magic in front of Muggles, he was still able to live in denial. _And then one of Sunshine's tricks comes along to fuck things up._

_Story of my life._

_No names, no numbers_. He and Justin had moved beyond the letter of the rules they had set years ago, but they lived by the spirit of them.

Justin accepted his need to trick, and Brian didn't flaunt it when he did. Justin didn't take advantage nearly as often, but if he wanted to, he had as much right to trick as Brian did. If they were out together, they tricked together or not at all.

With Justin in New York, it was rarely an issue. Until today.

From day one, the kid had demonstrated an incredible gift for evaluating all the men in the vicinity and picking the one who was best able to fuck up his life.

Even more amusing was Daniel's incredibly suspicious behaviour: Brian hadn't seen him so discomfited in years and would give a great deal to know exactly what his relationship with "The Boy Who Lived" had been.

When Molly had gone chasing after Daniel, Justin and Brian had taken the opportunity to begin a betting pool on that very topic. Justin had called ex-lovers based on the strength of Daniel's bitterness, and, Brian suspected, information he had gleaned in New York.

Brian, on the other hand, was certain it hadn't gone beyond rivals and fantasy fucks. Given the stakes, he'd get Daniel and Potter to lie if necessary.

He lost himself for a few minutes in a very pleasant fantasy until he was interrupted by a knock on the door

When Daniel entered with the man Brian had seen in Molly's magazine, Brian tossed aside the papers he'd been pretending to read, took his feet off the desk, and stood in one fluid motion.

Between a childhood in the volatile Kinney household and the demands of his profession, Brian depended on his ability to read people with ease, accurately and within minutes. It didn't take even that long to know that Harry Potter was a force to be reckoned with, and it wasn't because he was imposing physically.

Justin and Daniel were almost exactly the same height, though it was hard to believe without a measuring tape. Justin had a penchant for what he called 'comfortable' clothing, which was hardly imposing, and Brian couldn't remember the last time he saw Daniel slouch. Neither of them, however, was anything close to what you could call tall. Harry Potter was shorter than them both, and most people were probably taken in by the affable puppy thing he had going on.

Not Brian – he could see the power that cloaked around him, almost as though it were tangible. From what Daniel and Molly had said, Brian assumed it was both literal and figurative.

"Potter, Brian Kinney; Brian, Harry Potter."

_He's a nice guy_, Justin had said. In Brian's experience, that only meant more trouble. Since he didn't want to deal with two sulky blonds, he could only hope that the whelp knew when to back off.

The young man in question grimaced as he shook Brian's hand. "Harry, please."

Brian acknowledged that with a motion of his head that couldn't quite be called a nod, then gestured towards the grounds.

"What's the verdict?"

Harry stammered and fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. Fortunately, he'd ended up standing quite close to Daniel, close enough that he could catch Potter if he passed out. Brian found it amusing for a couple of moments, betting against himself over the possibility of that actually happening.

Daniel obviously disagreed, and he was ready to erupt with something Brian knew would be scathing when Justin entered the study.

Harry's body language morphed from tense to nearly at ease as he turned to greet him.

Brian's eyes narrowed.

"Harry, thanks for coming." Justin said as he crossed the room.

Potter held out his hand for a perfectly acceptable casual handshake. "Not a problem," he said sincerely, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

Brian gestured for Justin to join them around the desk, and if his extended arm found its way to Justin's ass, really, who could blame him? It was a very fine ass. Subtly, Brian manoeuvred Justin closer, ostensibly to better see the map of the warding on the grounds that was on the desk.

Daniel had apparently decided it was better not to have Potter attempt to speak and launched into the explanation himself. "Auror Smith has repaired the damage to the wards," he said, indicating on the map where the damage had been sufficient to warrant reparation. "Even with the size of the boost Potter gave them afterwards—" Daniel ignored a sharp glance from Potter, and Brian wondered if Daniel wasn't supposed to have noticed or if he wasn't supposed to say anything in front of Brian and Justin "—they aren't likely to last more than two to three days with the battering they're taking. And while the hordes have been cleared out for now, they'll be back, especially if anyone were to catch a glimpse of Potter in the yard."

Brian sighed. He really didn't want to deal with this shit, especially during one of the rare times that both Justin and Gus were home. "What are our options?"

Potter regained the use of his linguistic faculties. "The current wards are more than adequate for expected stress, but their structure won't support the high volume and intensity of these attacks. I'd suggest tackling the problem in two stages. First, the wards will have to be reinforced; it's the magical equivalent of bracing a chair under a doorknob and will hold for maybe a month. The second stage, which would involve rebuilding the wards almost entirely, is a longer term solution—"

"How long do you expect this to last?" Brian interrupted, incredulous and sharp.

Potter hesitated. "If it was just the interest generated by the article, reinforcement would probably be enough. Unfortunately, there are... other concerns."

For Kinnetic employees, recognizing the signs of Brian's simmering impatience was a survival skill, and it was one at which Daniel excelled, so he quickly took over the explanation. "Potter's a powerful hero, and he's made quite a few enemies. If the rumour of a relationship is believed, in addition to gawkers and souvenir hunters, there's the threat of kidnapping or worse."

With a hesitant look at Daniel, Potter added, "And any research would lead to... Daniel. That will add... substantial risk."

Brian might not know the details of why Justin's cousin had left home, but he knew enough to realize that it was serious. The hesitation before and the tone in which Potter said 'substantial risk' suggested that what he really meant was 'great danger.'

Justin obviously agreed. "How soon can we do this?"

"Reinforcing the wards can be done at any time but will be necessary within two to three days. It shouldn't take more than a few hours. Unfortunately, any changes of the scale required for a longer term solution would collapse the foundations of the current warding. You'll need to have them rebuilt using a cascade structure, ideally one which will move magical energy to and from layers next to it and repair itself before permanent damage can be inflicted on the wards. That's a significantly more complicated undertaking and will require a week, possibly two."

Brian watched Daniel surreptitiously during Potter's explanation, looking for any indication that Potter was overreacting or they were being conned. He looked surprised, not as though he were disputing the information but as though something Potter had said was unexpected... as though Potter were describing a new development, maybe. Knowing Daniel, however, if that were the case, there'd be many more questions.

Justin caught Brian's eye, and he didn't need to be a mind-reader to know what his lover was asking. Remembering what Daniel had said about Potter's strength as a wizard made his answer obvious, and Brian shrugged noncommittally. Justin flashed a grin before asking Potter earnestly, "Would you be able to do the warding for us?"

Potter looked warily at Brian before replying.

"I can reinforce the wards, certainly. Rebuilding them would— The timing— Well, it would mean—"

Before Brian unleashed the acerbity of his temper at Potter for choosing his vacation over the safety of the household, Daniel interjected with an explanation: "Without an entire score of wizards all tied into the ward structure, the power needed to reinforce the wards would drain the warders to the point that they wouldn't be able to perform even the most minor magics for days. Potter's one of three, maybe four wizards I know of who could do it alone without turning himself into a squib permanently."

That Daniel tacked 'permanently' on the end of that sentence was telling. In all likelihood, it meant that Potter wouldn't be able to defend himself, Apparate, possibly not even Floo, certainly not internationally.

According to the article, it was Potter's first visit to North America, and Brian was willing to bet that he didn't have a ridiculously well-warded safe house nearby. And if today was the result of Justin having fucked Harry Potter, Brian could only imagine the danger inherent in _being_ Harry Potter.

Brian was willing to put up with anything when it came to Gus and Justin's safety, so he didn't wait for Justin to ask. "You can recuperate here. Consider it incentive to do it properly." Watching Potter dance around Brian and Justin, watching Daniel dance around Potter for that matter, might even help alleviate the pall that inevitably settled on the house after Gus left.

"What about Justin's studio in New York?" Daniel asked in a tone that Brian recognized as Daniel trying to hide the fact that he was sulking.

"Gertrude is packing it up as we speak and shipping anything I'll need here."

Brian sighed. "Justin—"

"Brian, can we talk about this later, please? When we don't have a house full of guests?" Without waiting for Brian's answer — which, unsurprisingly, he wouldn't have liked — he turned to Potter with an inviting grin. "The good part of this whole mess is that you've scored, food-wise. We're celebrating Canadian Thanksgiving, so there's turkey with all the trimmings."

"Thank you, but I should—" Potter's refusal was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Will whatever you and Auror Smith did hold until tomorrow?" Brian asked.

"Well, yes, but–"

"Then sit down and eat." He couldn't tell who had opened the door, but the voice of the new arrival was unmistakable. "Or Deb will have all our balls."


	3. Chapter Three

_Coming Home II_

**Sins of the Father**

I don't own anything; it's the property of JKR, Raincoast, RTD, Cowlip, Showtime, et al.

Warnings for this story: slash, of course, language, adult themes.

Unlike _Choosing Family_, where I'm careful to give enough detail about the spells used that readers should be able to catch foreshadowing and plot traps, the spells in this fic are, for the most part, filler, so if things don't make perfect sense or seem incomplete, that's why. If it's inhibiting your enjoyment or understanding of the story, let me know.

Thanks to NakedKing for pointing out the obvious, and many thanks and profound apologies to everyone who's reviewed and not received a reply! (There's one coming, soon, I promise!)

Happy New Year!

Originally posted: 31 Dec 11

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Harry hadn't thought he'd ever experience anything that would horrify the Dursleys more than the wizarding world, but he may have found it here. The group gathered around the table was loud and colourful and went out of their way to disregard traditional notions of propriety.

It was nothing like the family holiday meals he'd suffered through as a child. Then, Uncle Vernon would have been holding court while Aunt Petunia acted the perfect hostess and Aunt Marge and her dog tormented Harry. Dudley would have ignored everyone in favour of watching television.

It was nothing like his current home, either. Most of his dinners there, unless the Weasleys or Andromeda and Teddy came to visit, were quiet, regardless of the occasion; it was just two of them at the long table, and the dining room, while not nearly the horror that Grimmauld Place had been, was still part of a proper, ancestral Pureblood home, no matter how much effort had been put into making it a place Harry could feel comfortable.

The closest experience he could compare to this meal was one at Hogwarts — one of the days after he'd been chosen to compete in the TriWizard Tournament, maybe, given the number of people staring at him with curiosity and suspicion. Or maybe one during his second year, when everyone thought the was the Heir of Slytherin, since, even with the obvious care they took in front of the children, nearly remark here was layered with innuendo, and it left Harry feeling very young.

He was also more than a little on edge. At least he was sitting on the same side of the table as Brian and Justin and several seats down — being out of a direct line of sight helped lessen the feelings they generated, as did the fact that Draco was there to act as a buffer, sitting between them and Harry. Next to Harry, in fact. On purpose. It wasn't something Harry had expected would ever happen, but 'an old school friend' had been the easiest explanation for Harry's visit, and Draco would be best able to understand what a wizard would need explained.

Draco was quiet for most of the meal, which the concerned looks he was getting suggested was unusual behaviour. When he did speak, his comments were gently teasing (to Molly or the children), sarcastic but funny (directed at most of the men at the table), or almost charming (particularly to Jen and Lindsay), and the others would relax, suggesting _this_ was normal behaviour for the man they knew as Daniel.

There was little similarity to the abrasive, haughty boy from Hogwarts, suggesting he may have grown up; it was hard to play a role for that long without faltering, especially around people as intrusive as these.

They held off the interrogation until dessert, though, which Harry could tell was a monumental effort for some of the people at the table.

It was friendly, flamboyant Emmett who succumbed to his curiosity first, though he tried to be subtle. "So what brings you to l'l ol' PA, Harry? I think you're Daniel's first visitor from the U.K. since he moved here."

Before Harry could reply, Justin interjected, and, knowing everyone else was listening, he spoke loudly enough that they could all hear. "I met Harry met in NY, at the gallery. When I discovered he knew Daniel, I invited him here."

"That was an awfully fortunate coincidence," Debbie remarked pointedly, her suspicion obvious.

Harry refused to be offended, taking it as further proof that Draco was valued, was loved by these people. "Not really," he admitted before Justin could leap to Harry's defence, "I went to the gallery looking for Daniel. A friend saw the show on vacation, the photo looked like it could have been him."

The Americans burst into laughter; there was apparently a joke there, but Harry missed it, as Draco used the laughter to cover a whisper. "Not bad for a Gryffindor." Harry grinned into his glass and didn't bother to explain that it was the truth.

"How come you have a scar on your head?" Jenny asked. "Did you fall?"

In the quiet that followed the laughter, her words seemed exceptionally loud. Harry paused, a bit taken aback. It was not something he ever needed to explain when wizards were present, and he could tell Muggles anything, really. He wasn't certain what to say in this mixed group.

Lindsay hushed the little girl and gave Harry an apologetic look; Harry shrugged and decided on a version of the truth. "I'm not entirely sure; I've had it as long as I can remember."

Lindsay quickly evaluated the empty plates in front of her children and said, "Why don't you and Gus go attempt to destroy that ridiculously extravagant playroom for a while before it's time to leave." Jenny and Gus scrambled from their seats.

When several of the adults began to stand as well, Jennifer spoke. "Before everyone else gets up," Jennifer smiled at Tucker, then the rest of the room, "We have an announcement to make."

Tucker stood. "I've asked Jen to marry me, and she's accepted." Half the room began squealing, led by Emmett and Debbie, who were competing for the most volume. Draco stood to offer his congratulations, shaking Tucker's hand and waiting for Molly to finish hugging her mother.

With most of the group was standing, Harry could see Brian and Justin were engaged in a silent conversation. It was only a few moments before Justin smiled, though it was a bit forced, and nodded, and Brian stood. "Clearly, this calls for champagne."

The meal broke up following the toast, and the guests drifted to other areas of the house, obviously used to making themselves comfortable in the common rooms. Draco, Brian, and Ted migrated to the office amid admonishments about working during holidays. Brian was quick to remind everyone that it wasn't technically a holiday, as Pennsylvania was not, in fact, located in Canada, leaving a chorus of catcalls in their wake.

Harry, despite the house elves that had become commonplace in his life, hadn't completely lost the training of his childhood and began to help clear the dishes.

Debbie made a token protest, and no one challenged her right to do so. It was clear she was the matriarch, regardless of whose house it was — _much like Molly Weasley_, he thought_, though far less conservative._On familiar ground, he insisted, and she relented with less fuss than he'd expected.

It didn't take him long to realize she was happy for the opportunity to interrogate him. Jen, Justin's _mother_, helped with both, which was a bit disconcerting. He knew he'd have to undergo that sort of torture eventually, of course, but he'd thought it would be in England, where he and at least a version of his life story were already known.

The experience was just as awkward as he'd anticipated — more so, since he wasn't in love with Justin.

Lindsay, having seen to it that her children were settled in Gus's playroom, entered kitchen, and headed directly towards Harry to apologize once again for Jenny's comment.

"It's alright," Harry assured her, "My godson's about the same age, and my best friend's eldest is just a bit younger but precocious and forthright, so I'm familiar with the dangers."

From the doorway, Draco snorted. "_Eldest_? Dear Lord, how many have they spawned?"

Harry coughed. "Um, just three."

"And all of them with bushy, red hair, no doubt."

"No, they've been spared that fate, actually." He brought his glass to his mouth so Draco wouldn't see the smirk he couldn't contain.

"Is Weasley sure they're his?"

Harry nearly choked when he snorted. "Ron has absolutely no doubts about their paternity."

* * *

Brian and Justin were paying more attention to each other then they were to the conversation they were ostensibly having with Draco. He couldn't blame them, really; it had been nearly a month since they'd seen each other and three times that since Justin had been home. And it gave Draco the opportunity to watch Potter, laughing with Molly across the room, and ruminate about the conversation they'd had in Brian's study. The wards Potter had described sounded familiar... too familiar. They sounded like the ones they'd had at home.

Home.

He hadn't used that word to refer to Malfoy Manor in... years. He wasn't sure it even applied anymore - not to the manor or to the wizarding world. Even if it did, the manor was unlikely to still be Malfoy property. The Ministry would have seized it, he mused, which may have been how Potter learned about the ancient wards that had protected it, wards his father had showed him a year or two before Draco left. They were a family secret, he had been told. He'd also been warned not to reveal them or even hint about their existence to anyone not family by blood or marriage, and not until they were old enough to be assured that they were magical, and part of the family long enough to be assured of their loyalty. According to Lucius, requiring a blood oath beforehand wouldn't be amiss.

There would be new owners then, awarded the manor in recognition of service during the war or allowed to purchase it for reparation funds. Draco wondered to which of his former enemies it had been given and shuddered at the thought that it might be the Weasleys. Change of allegiance or not, he didn't want to imagine his childhood home being over-run by weasels.

He changed the direction of his thoughts, wondering at the change in his former nemesis. _He was less self-absorbed now, _Draco thought,_ more willing to let other people have the center of attention. _Draco didn't think it was entirely because the gathering was one of complete strangers, and Muggles at that.

He'd grown up a bit, as Draco had himself. It was to be expected, he supposed, given the years and circumstances that separated them from their pasts. It was fortunate, Draco thought, since they would be forced into close quarters for the next few days at least and more likely weeks. He allowed himself a moment to savour the expression that he imagined would cross Potter's face when he learned that Draco and Justin were, in fact, related by blood and that Draco anchored the wards, not Molly. He hadn't grown up entirely, if he could take that much glee in proving Potter wrong, but the enjoyment was enough to forgive that.

He was pulled out of musings when Justin stood and walked over to join his mother and Debbie, and Brian gestured to Molly. She brought Potter with her, joining them by the fireplace.

"I assume you're crashing here tonight," Brian said to Molly in a put out tone that they all knew was put on.

She laughed and nodded. It would take more than even the fear of Headmistress Kennedy to convince Molly to surrender an opportunity to spend time with Harry Potter before it was absolutely necessary.

Brian nodded, as though he'd expected the answer —which he had — and asked Molly if she would be early enough to exercise Asphodel. Potter started slightly at the name.

"I don't know...," she replied leadingly, "It's awfully traumatic. I mean, knowing he was almost mine..." Her hesitancy was equally fake; Molly adored the horse, who was hers in all but name.

When Jen had chastised Brian for such an expensive gift, he had insisted that the horse was his and that Molly had simply been tasked with naming him. Since then, every time she came to visit, Molly had demanded bribes in exchange for exercising him, bribes Brian negotiated only for practice and the fun of it. Considering the amount she'd made in the scheme, Jen would have been better off to let her have the horse. Case in point: the current discussion.

"Twenty bucks."

"Ten," he countered.

Molly looked to see if her mother was paying attention. "And you teach me to drive next summer."

Brian raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

She countered with puppy dog eyes. "It'll be only a few weeks before I turn sixteen... and do you really want Justin or Grandma here to do it?"

Used to being teased about his cautious driving, Draco would have let that slide, but it was a matter of principle. He tickled her mercilessly for a couple of minutes, but she was determined to keep from squealing, something that would definitely draw Jennifer's attention. Knowing she was determined and not willing to risk that she might succeed, he stopped and allowed the negotiations to resume.

"You don't drive the 'vette until you've had your license for at least a year."

Her face fell for a moment, then turned to Draco. "Could we use your car? Please?"

"Sure, if it means I don't have to teach you." Molly looked at him, and he knew she was calculating the risk of retribution: she didn't want him to rescind his offer, but there was honour to uphold. In the end, honour won, and she punched him on the arm, lightly, before turning back to Brian.

"Ten bucks, you teach me to drive with Daniel's car, and I get to drive the corvette when I'm seventeen."

"Ten bucks, I teach you to drive with Daniel's car, and you get to drive the corvette _once_ with me in the passenger seat when you've had your license for at least a year _without an accident_."

She considered for a moment, searching Brian's face for any sign that he would capitulate, then nodded.

Proving that he wasn't completely reckless, Brian also made certain that Jennifer's attention was still directed elsewhere before sealing the bargain. "Done." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Looking pleased with her deal — as well she should — Molly scampered off.

"You have horses?" Potter asked before Draco could mock Brian for being such an easy mark.

"Three." Brian replied, "You're welcome to ride any but the black. He's as temperamental as his owner." Brian gestured at Draco, who glared when Potter had the nerve to laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

It was clear from his tone that Potter was going to be taking Brian up on his offer. "_You_ ride?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged awkwardly. "My— the woman I've lived with for the last few years has horses. I've learned to enjoy it, yes."

"You're not _straight_, are you?" Brian recoiled dramatically, earning reprimands from most of the people in the room.

Harry shook his head, though whether it was in response to Brian's comment or the assumptions that had been made was unclear. "Not 'live with' live with. She's a surrogate mother."

Before Draco could ask the obvious question — obvious to him, at least, since the Weasleys certainly couldn't have afforded horses — his cell alerted him to an attempt on the Floo.


End file.
